The Life and Times of Scorpius Malfoy
by Koezh
Summary: Scorpius is looking forward to Hogwarts, until a single word changes everything... On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters as I am not JK Rowling and I make absolutely no money from this

**Author's Note: **Wrote this ages ago and my Mom dared me to upload this and I'm not one to back down from a dare. I don't know if it's any good or not so please review, I'm not even sure if I should continue it or not. Anyway enjoy!

"Oh, my precious little baby boy going to Hogwarts!" my mother sobbed squeezing me to death, "my beautiful baby son is growing up! Hogwarts!"

"Dear, he won't be going anywhere if you hug him to death," my father said calmly and I was relieved my mother pulled back from the embrace but then I frowned when she started showering me with kisses, I could see a bunch of kids snickering at me.

"Please mother, stop," I moaned and she wailed, bursting into tears again.

"My only son doesn't love me anymore!" she cried, I rolled my eyes, mother did tend to lean towards the dramatic.

"Dear, please, you are embarassing the poor boy," my father continued levelly, wiping her eyes my mother stood up and looked at me sadly.

"I'm going to miss you _so_ much," my mother sniffed miserably but succeded in not crying to my great relief.

"I'll miss you too," I replied quietly and she hugged me gently before pulling away and standing still.

"Son, make us proud," my father began simply, "you'll be a great asset to Slytherin," he smiled proudly at that, "just remember all I've taught you and for pities sake, stay the hell away from half-bloods, mud-bloods, Weasleys and most of all Potters. My son in Slytherin, I've never been prouder of you," he patted me on the back and nodded to the train, "best be on your way now,"

"Okay," that was about as affectionate as my father got with me.

"Bye-bye baby," my mother whimpered waving at me with a hankie, I moved over to the train carrying my Papuan Hawk owl in her cage.

"Goodbye," I called to them before entering the train, I hurridly moved down the train looking for an empty compartment, eventually I found one and sat down with the owl. I got myself comfy and looked out of the window, the platform was getting smaller and smaller and smaller until it was gone from sight.

I was actually looking forward to Hogwarts, but I was nervous too. I was looking forward to life without my parents around all the time, my mother was so over-protective, she never let me do anything and my father never shut up telling me all this stuff about wizards and witches and his version of everything. Then he would complain that I was quiet, it's not like I can help it, I'm just a quiet person. I really don't get it though, what's so bad about muggles? Just because they can't do magic... I don't think we should crucify them for something they can't control. Not that I would ever tell my father that, he'd just disown me.

I sighed and watched the beautiful scenery drifting by, and then there was the actual students. I wasn't good with people, I never knew what to say but then when you said nothing everyone thought you were weird. I didn't have much experience with kids either, my parent's friends kids were all older than me and picked on me or younger than me and ignored me. Yep, this was definately going to be a whole new experience and I honestly could not wait to do magic.

"Hello, may we sit here?" asked a red-haired boy from the door, he had emerald green eyes and looked oddly familiar...

"Go ahead," I motioned for him to sit down and he was followed in by a red-haired girl who was already dressed in their robes like I had. Upon seeing me she whispered something to her friend and they left quickly glaring at me. I couldn't help but feel hurt, they didn't even know my name and they had already rejected me.

Trying not to feel too bad I returned to staring out of the window, maybe there was something wrong with me. I turned as the door opened and the pair returned sitting down opposite me and looking at me with angry eyes.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked fed up with their glares.

"Don't you know who we are?" asked the girl shocked, I just shook my head.

"I'm Albus, Albus Potter and this is my cousin Rose Weasley," the boy explained like I was an idiot. I bit my lip nervously, my father had exactly these people to stay away from.

"I'm Scorpi-" I began but Rose cut me off.

"We know who you are and we're supposed to stay away from you because you're bad," she snapped, I bowed my head miserably where it remained for the rest of the journey. Rose and Albus were silent for awhile but before long they happily chatted away about their hopes for their first year in Hogwarts. They didn't seem that bad, they were just normal kids with similar fears and hopes at Hogwarts to me, not the strange animals my father had made them out to be.

Finally we arrived and we all left the train and arrived on the platform, Albus and Rose quickly seperated from me, putting as much distance as possible between us as they went to greet Hagrid. My father didn't like him either, but he seemed friendly enough. I bet he wouldn't be friendly to me. We got into the boats and I found mysefl again in a boat with Albus and Rose.

"Are you stalking us or something, you idiot?" snapped Rose.

"I'll just wait for the next one," I mumbled, the last thing I needed was someone hating me and I hadn't even made it into the castle yet!

"There is no other boats, this is the last come. Come on," said Hagrid and I reluctantly climbed on.

I gasped when I saw the castle, it was so magnificent and amazing standing on the cliff like that. I was awestruck as were Albus and Rose. We pulled up and weaved our way through the winding corridors into the great hall.

The new headmaster stepped forwards and gave us a welcoming speech, before this weird looking old hat sang us a song. Then it was time for the sorting, this was a waste of time, I was obviously going to be Slytherin.

"Albus Severus Potter," called Hagrid with the long list of names, Albus came forwards nervously and sat on the stool, the hat was lowered onto his head and after a few seconds, that hat spoke.

"Griffindor!" it yelled, I was amazed by the talking hat although really I had known but it was still a shock to see a hat speaking for crying out loud. There was a lud applause from the Griffindor table and he went over to sit with them.

"Rosemary Weasley," Hagrid called and she stepped up and sat on the stool, the poor girl looked terrified. But then she grinned as the hat yelled:

"Griffindor!"

And so it went, the names were called and the hat would call out a house and that was it, easy right? I watched as the number of students dwindled down until I was the only one left.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Hagrid called and I happily approached the stool, all to eager to be placed in Slytherin so we could eat, I was starved. To my surprise the hat said nothing.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving me a house?" I whispered, wondering if it could hear me.

"I'm trying, I have never ever had such a hard child to place. You are highly intelligent and powerful but there's something about you..." it said.

"Isn't it easy? Aren't I a Slytherin?" I felt so stupid talking to a hat, but I did anyway.

The hat didn't respond and I was acutely aware of the hundreds of eyes all staring at me, I felt my cheeks burning with embarassment as time ticked away. I wondered if the hat was broken.

"Excuse me? Someone, I think the hat might be broken," I said aloud.

"Just wait," snapped the headteacher, fixing me with a piercing stare as he came round the front to look at me, I wished I was somewhere else. Anywhere but here and then finally the hat spoke.

"Griffindor!"


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Comes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters as I am not JK Rowling and I make absolutely no money from this

**Author's Note: **Sleep is boring so I wrote this instead. Thanks to eclipseofnewmoon. for reviewing and inspiring me to continue. Enjoy and please review

No one moved the hall was still, as was the hall as the hat was lifted off my head.

"I think there's been some kind of mistake," I said painicked, I wasn't supposed to be Griffindor, I was supposed to be Slytherin.

"No mistake," said the headmaster levelly as he pointed to the Griffindor table, I approached it nervously. No one clapped, everyone looked at me like I was diseased. Right then, I felt diseased.

I sat down at the table, everyone looked at me like I was an alien or some kind of leper. I found myself wishing that the floor would swallow me whole, it was Hogwarts so maybe it would. The headteacher said some more things but I wasn't really listening. I was in Griffindor! I was meant to be a Slytherin. What was my father going to think?

"Are you gonna eat something or just sit there doing nothing?" asked Rose cooly.

My appetite had vanished along with my hope and my life but I reluctantly added something to my plate which I nibbled at nervously. By the way the headmaster had acted I didn't think I'd be able to just ask to change houses. What was I going to do? And why had the hat put me into Griffindor in the first place?

My heart was heavy as I followed the prefects to the Griffindor common room. Molly Weasley was the one leading us, she was Percy Weasley's son. How was I supposed to stay away from the seemingly endless supply of Weasleys when I was in Griffindor? I sighed as we reached a portrait, it was of a rather plump lady.

"Password?" she asked poshly.

"Toadstool," replied Molly confidently but the painting didn't move.

"Is that a Malfoy?" the fat lady asked looking at me.

"Yes, he's in Griffindor," Molly looked irked by the painting as she continued to stare at me. I didn't look that much like my father, or my mother to be honest. I had the same pale blond hair that he had, I liked the fringe best as it half hid my cloudy gray eyes. "Toadstool," repeated Molly tapping her foot.

"Are you sure he's in Griffindor?" the fat lady asked.

"Yes! Toadstool!" snapped Molly exasperated and reluctantly the portrait swung open, I tried not to listen to the other portraits all whispering excitedly about a Malfoy being in Slytherin. "This is the Griffindor common room," Molly began explaining, she spoke confidently but she looked nervous, probably trying to live up to her father's expectations. She had the typical weasley red hair, which was curly and framed her pretty face perfectly.

With a heavy heart I went up into the boy's dormitory with the other first year Griffindor boys. I was surprised to find my things already there along with my owl. I really should name that owl at some point, I realized vaugely.

I was ignored as I climbed into my allocated bed, the others chatted for awhile before going to sleep. It was a long time before I fell asleep. What was I going to do?

I woke early the next morning as I always did and dressed quietly as the others were still asleep before slipping into the empty common room. I sighed miserably, I'd been half hoping that it was all a horrible nightmare. My father was not going to be pleased at all, I thought as I saw myself in the mirror, all dressed up in the Griffindor colors of scarlet and gold.

I could hear the others getting up now and decided I should apologize to the fat lady, I didn't exactly want a portrait to hate me, especially one that could lock me out of Griffindor tower.

"Err... goodmorning," I said awkwardly to a shocked fat lady, "I'm Scorpius, and I felt I should apologize in case I upset you yesterday," to my surprise she positively beamed at me.

"That is sooo sweet of you to apologize! Maybe it's not such a bad thing you're in Griffindor," she replied kindly.

"A Malfoy in Griffindor?! It's true then," said a ghost as he floated through a wall to see me.

"Err... hello Mr...?"

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," the ghost said proudly, "but most call me Nearly Headless Nick," he explained, I had heard of him actually. He was the house ghost of Griffindor.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Scorpius," I answered politely, wanting to make a good impression on someone for once.

"Sooo polite!" squealed the fat lady happily, "not like all the other Malfoys," she added bitterly.

"Believe me I know," I did know, I had been severely punished multiple times by both my parents and grandparents for releasing house elves when they treated them badly. To my delight however they now treated them better, probably because it was cheaper than buying new ones.

A group of Griffindors came bursting out of the common room at that moment in a rush to get to the great hall.

"Come on young Scorpius, I'll escort you to the great hall now," the ghost said kindly as he began floating towards the stairs, I called out a goodbye to the fat lady before following him. To my dismay the paintings were all still whispering about me but I ignored them as Nearly Headless Nick began telling me all about the castle and Hogwarts. The other Griffindors looked slightly shocked to see me arriving with him.

"Good Luck Scorpius," he winked at me before floating off to wherever it is ghosts hung out. I was pointedly ignored by the other Griffindors as they arrived and by everyone else for that matter. Well it was better ti be invisible than a laughing stock I supposed. I had a bit of egg and toast for breakfast but I wasn't really that hungry. My breakfast was interrupted however by a blood red letter falling before me. I glanced at it curiously before my heart steeled itself and plunged into my socks. It was a howler.

"_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!_" my father's voice bellowed around the now full great hall, "_you are a disgrace and an embarrassment to me, your family and the very name Malfoy! How dare you be in Griffindor?! How dare you shame us like this?!"_ gales of laughter escaped just about everyone in the great hall save me, "_you dishonour us and everything we stand for! You are no son of mine._" The last was sneered cruelly as the letter burst into a violent ball of flames. Could my life possibly get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3: Friends and Flying

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters as I am not JK Rowling and I make absolutely no money from this

**Author's Note: **Hello readers :) Thank you so much to eclipseofnewmoon, TwilighthDragon, lizzyathogwarts and lilyalicezoe for reviewing, they are really appreciated. Happier chapter this, hope you like

I groaned miserably. I really should have expected as much from my very proud, very Slytherin father. It didn't make me feel much better however as I nibbled my way through my food, the laughter eventually dying down.

"Nice howler," mocked someone beside me.

"Yeah!" agreed his friend giving him a high five as they snickered at me.

"You got a howler?" asked another joining us at the table, it was Albus. I nodded distantly and sipped my water.

"It was from his Dad as he practically disowned him!" laughed another girl, weren't Griffindor's supposed to be nice?

"You shouldn't laugh," Albus told her defensively and the table went silent, I looked up at him in stunned amazement.

"You're defending him?" said the first boy.

"Well... yeah," Albus continued nervously, all eyes were now on him, "your own father turning on you should not be considered funny, and if you think so than maybe you should be in Slytherin yourself," he finished more firmly and a felt a sliver of happiness that someone at least was on my side, even if they were supposed to be my enemy.

That shut them all up, they looked at Albus with dazed expressions of puzzlement as they struggled to digest the fact that Harry Potter's son had defended me.

"Thanks," I muttered across to him as he piled his plate with food.

"No problem," Albus shrugged nervously, "any idea what we're doing first?"

"Flying," answered Rose as joined the breakfast table. I smiled inwardly, maybe if I did well in class my father would forgive me.

Conversation started up again as everyone ate their breakfasts before Molly led us to the grounds for our first flying lesson. We were all lined up in two straight lines, each of us standing beside a broom. I was on the end standing opposite Albus, on my left was Rose. They both looked as nervous as I felt, I silently prayed I wouldn't screw this up.

"Goodmorning class!" said a woman briskly as she walked between the two lines to stand at the front.

"Goodmorning miss," the class answered and she smiled at us.

"I am Madam Hooch and I'll be teaching you kids to fly. Now I want you to put your hand over the broom and say `up.` Sounds simple, doesn't it? So get cracking."

I took a breath and held my hand above the broom.

"Up," I said simply and to my delight the broom instantly obeyed and jumped up into my open hand. I clasped it tightly and smiling turned to see how the others were doing, no one else were holding their brooms yet.

Rose's broom was the second to obey as after a few tries it floated up to her hand and she gripped it happily. Albus was having no such luck. It rolled around the ground and he spoke more forcefully causing it to somersault before landing behind him. Rose and I both fought off giggles as he put the broom back and tried again.

"Show offs," he muttered but smiled slightly, eventually it did reach his hand however and he held it proudly with an iron grip lest it escape him again. Eventually everyone was holding their brooms and Madam Hooch directed us in the correct way to ride them.

"Now get on your broomsticks and when I blow my whistle kick gently off the ground," she said as I climbed nervously onto my broom and she blew the whistle.

I kicked off from the ground and was slightly amazed yet pleased when I realized I was now hovering in the air.

"Well done class!" applauded Madam Hooch. I was surprised how easy this was, everyone else looked nervous yet I found this effortless. She continued to instruct us in simple tasks, I excelled at each one much to Rose's annoyance as she kept attempting to best me.

"I don't think uncle Ron meant really meant it," Albus said eventually to Rose, "shouldn't really be expected to beat Scorpius at everything, especially since he's now a Griffindor," Albus explained and I was genuinely surprised as the lesson came to a close.

"Your parents warned you about me too?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes," Rose snapped stiffly, "you're our enemy. We're going to be better than you at everything."

"Good luck," scoffed Albus as the class moved onto our next lesson, charms.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Rose complained.

"But he's in Griffindor, we're on the same side now whether we like it or not," Albus continued firmly, Rose opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off, "if we don't have some kind of loyality to the people in our own house than we might as well be Slytherin."

"But he's a Malfoy and Malfoy's are horrible!"

"We can at least give him a chance, the sorting hat put him in Griffindor for a reason," Albus pointed out.

"Maybe it was broken," I added.

"The sorting hat can't break!" snorted Rose, "fine Al, if you wanna be friends with our nemisis than go right ahead."

"I thought Voldemort was out nemisis?" Al retorted, she scowled at us both before hurring ahead to stand by the door for charms class, Albus smiled at me kindly, "sorry about my cousin, she can be like that sometimes."

"No problem," I said waving it off as we entered the classroom. Maybe being in Griffindor wasn't so bad after all...


	4. Chapter 4: Wingardium Leviosa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters as I am not JK Rowling and I make absolutely no money from this

**Author's Note: **Hello readers :) Thank you so much to eclipseofnewmoon, TwilighthDragon, lizzyathogwarts and lilyalicezoe for reviewing, they are really appreciated. Happier chapter again, hope you like

I sat down in the classroom at the front while Albus took the seat next to me. The teacher was a very short man who introduced himself as Proffessor Flitwick. He told us a bit about charms and what to expect in the year before setting us a task. To cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ on the white feathers before us.

"Alright, prepare to be amazed," grinned Albus as a waved his wand, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

The feather remained on the desk unmoved. Albus continued to say the spell over and over again, waving his wand more violently each time. I heard a giggle behind us, it was Rose.

"Go on then Rosie, let's see if you can do better," challenged Albus crossing his arms and scowling.

"Okay then," Rose smiled delightly and curtly raised her wand, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The feather remained unmoved on the desk.

"Maybe I'm saying it wrong," said Rose worridly as she repeated the spell in different accents. I couldn't help myself as I burst into a fit of laughter as did Albus.

"Give it up Rosie!" Albus laughed as Rose's frown deepened.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"You try it then Mr show off," she snapped as we calmed down. I gulped but got out my wand. I took a deep breath.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The feather stayed where it was and I sighed mournfully as Rose laughed triumphantly.

"Not easy is it?" she mocked.

I shook my head and raised my wand to put it away, to my utter amazement however Albus' book floated into the air. I moved my wand left, the book moved left. I moved my wand right, the book moved right. My smile returned, I could do it! Maybe I could redeem myself in the eyes of my family if I kept this up.

"Well done Scorp!" Albus beamed at me, "do you mind if I call you Scorp?"

"Knock yourself out," I replied, my attention solely on the floating book.

I suddenly realized the room had gone silent. I glanced around to find everyone staring at me. I immediately felt my cheeks burning and my concentration dropped as the book.

"Not bad young wizard!" exclaimed the small Proffessor who was now standing at me elbow, literally.

"Err... Thank you sir," I muttered back, not sure what else to say.

"Everyone gather round and watch this young man!" he continued as he grabbed a very thick large book and dropped it before me, "he is going to show you all how it's done."

Everyone gathered around me and I went an even deeper shade of scarlett. He expected me to do it again? With a huge book? With the whole class looking at me?!

"I... this book is too big," I mumbled pathetically.

"Nonsense!" squeaked Flitwick, "it doesn't matter how big the object, the magic user is still the same."

"But we're supposed to be practicing on feathers!" I moaned, aware of the expectant eyes around me.

"You'll be fine, just have a little faith. Wizards need to have confidence in their abilities, we can do this now or in the grand hall at lunch. Which would you prefer?" Flitwick answered looking into my eyes.

I swallowed nervously. He wasn't kidding, he really would make me do it in front of the whole school. Anxiously I raised my wand and took another deep breath.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

I waved me wand at the grand book. To my immense relief it oblidently flew into the air. A delighted smile escaped me as the class applauded, I had done it! It had worked. Flitwick began lecturing the class on hints to improve their spellcasting and they moved back to their seats.

I gently let the book float down and settle peacefully onto the desk. I let out a relieved breath and slumped into my chair.

"Yes!" gasped Albus. I turned and saw the feather hovered inches from his nose, "look, look, look, I did it!"

"I know," Rose sighed as she tried again then let out a joyous yelp as her own feather zoomed into the air, "look, look, look, I did it!"

I grinned happily to myself, this magic stuff was easy...


End file.
